


FEVER

by Nikkiuknowme



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkiuknowme/pseuds/Nikkiuknowme
Summary: An ATEEZ fanfictionSlowly the word "I" became "Ours"Join into a journey where eight individuals who finds comfort within themselves and find happiness , friendship and most importantly a family they can rely on through out all the ups and downs they face …By- Nikkiuknowme
Kudos: 2





	1. FEVER

_**─━━━━━━⊱༻⚪༺⊰━━━━━━─** _

_**"Slowly the word "I" became "Ours"** _

_**Join into a journey where eight individuals finds comfort, happiness within themselves and most importantly a family they can rely on** _

_**An ATEEZ fanfiction** _

_**─━━━━━━⊱༻⚪༺⊰━━━━━━─** _

This book is pure fiction written by me so I hope you would understand that, and plagiarism is a crime. I would also be requesting everyone to be nice to each other and enjoy!! and don't forget to vote and comment !!!!! 🤗🤗🤗

_**A/N** _

_**Hello my dear lovely's … it's been a while since I last updated and I am really sorry for not doing so , but thank you for everything you guys have done so far, and I hope everyone reading this book would appreciate all my hard work .** _

_**I will also try to post once a week, so I hope everyone will enjoy this book . this book is an short story consisting of maximum 10 chapters so hope you enjoy !!!** _

_**I love you my dear lovely's so stay safe and healthy!!!!💖💖💖💖** _

_**~Nikki❤~** _

|2021|


	2. (01) Seonghwa's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to all chaos......

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

"Everyone left , but your scent remains , No name or address to be known. As if I was dreaming within my own dream , it all faded away."

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

~Park seonghwa~

I was left alone, all I could do was walk straight without looking back but, how can I just forget everything and everyone they were there for me when no one was. Did I do something wrong ? Maybe we should have talked and solved it without fighting but, why dose it feel like I am dreaming in a dream, why is everything slowly fading away. Maybe this is just an _illusion,_ maybe I am really dreaming.

After fighting with my own thoughts I finally ran, ran fast hoping when I reach their everyone will be there and everything that happened to only be an illusion and I was just dreaming.

Running through the stranded allay I finally reached my destination, the abandoned warehouse which was once our home our safe heaven, our escape, our definition of _Utopia_.

Opening the Large iron doors alone pained me but I felt the emptiness, the emptiness of not having them beside me, not hearing the bickering and laughter of them.

As soon the doors open all i could see was emptiness, scattered papers, broken casket and broken chairs and most importantly the bitter memory of the reason for this mess which gave me the flashback of that gloomy day.....

¦ ** _flashback_** ¦

 _"_ _Hyung! hyung! let's go we are going to be late" Jongho exclaimed as he came to me after changing back to his normal attire, sometimes I get confused because Jongho is an full grown teenager who looks like he is ready to beat someone but he is an fool fluff ball when it comes to people he is close to. Right now he is exited to meet his Hyungs cause it's been two weeks since he met all his hyungs all together in one place because of his leg injury he had so finally he got discharged from the hospital today._

_Even though he got discharged we still don't know the real reason behind his injury cause he has been telling us that he fell from the school staircase as he was going home after basket ball practices. Anyways his in good condition now and all I could do is smile at his antics and help him with his crutches. As I help him with his crutches and making sure he is stable._

_As we got closer towards our destination the familiar place felt unfamiliar at the same time to us as if it was our first time here it had a tense atmosphere which I never felt before. Jongho was so happy and excited to be here after two week so he handed me his crutches and hopped his way buy outing all the pressure to his uninjured leg and opened the big iron doors but as soon the doors opened both of us froze at the scene in front of us, broken chairs, shattered mirror, music sheets on the floor scattered, but what surprised me more was the bloody faces of Mingi and San who were held back Wooyoung and Yunho from punching each other while Hongjoong and Yeosang was fuming with anger but stood still without interfering afraid of causing more trouble._

_After standing there silently Jongho finally spoke up "HYUNG!! What happened here?" which caught everyone off-guard, slowly silence consumed making the atmosphere more tenser than before and no one dared to say a word, it was as if time stopped and everyone froze but, soon the silence was broken by san who was still fuming from anger, "Jongho I want you to tell me how you got injured!" which caught Jongho of guard cause it was the first time San talked to him In that tone and what made his eyes glossy with tears was the reason behind his injury he knew he couldn't slip from it this time so he told them what happened to him._

_"The day before the annual basketball tournaments coach asked me to lead the team cause I had the skills and seemed more responsible than the others, but the problem was all the others were not satisfied with the his idea cause I am a junior so they ganged up on me after practices and had a fight with me but, I was alone so the finally dragged me towards the staircase and pushed me making it look like a accident" Jongho explained but San had more to say so he "looks like you didn't know that those good for nothing douche bags were your beloved Mingi Hyung's close friends and he knew about the whole time and didn't even stop them from doing it and stayed silent the whole time!" he said and and walked away but soon stopped and talked again without turing back "And Jongho I am so disappointed with you, you said you trusted us and were like your family, your elder brothers but I guess you didn't trust us at all" and left them. Jongho stood there with pain visible in his eyes and soon left the place with his belongings._

_As I looked at everyone who was left their Mingi was still sitting in the same place with his bruised and cuts on his lips and face. Yeosang left walking away in disappointment, while Wooyoung went after San, And Yunho went after Jongho to make sure he was safe._

_It was only Hongjoong, Mingi and me left in the warehouse. Hongjong who was silent the whole time spoke up saying "I never thought this will happen, I thought we were a family" with sadness evident in his voice and left leaving me and Mingi alone._

_"Mingi I know you did you best to stop them and how much you care for Jongho, but why did you not speak for yourself?" I asked Mingi but he replied coldly saying "Nothing would change even if I spoke up so why should I even bother to speak" and with that he left leaving me alone in the warehouse which onece was our home, our safe heaven._

¦ _ **End of flashback**_ ¦

Tbc...

**A/N**

**Hello my dear Lovely's hope you would enjoy this chapter and always make sure to stay safe and healthy love you all !!!!!!🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗💖💖💖💖💖**

**Don't forget to vote and comment !!!💖💖💖**

**~Nikki❤~**


	3. (02) Yunho And His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden secrets

_┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓_

_"It started with you, but it is also my dream now._

_But without my brother, there's no meaning to this dream._

_What am I supposed to do if you disappear?"_   
_┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛_

~ _Jeong Yunho~_

It's been two days since everything has happened, and the past two days it felt gloomy and a single hour felt like eternity without _them_.

The rumors were spreading fast and little by little everyone seems to notice the silence in the cafeteria during lunch, and the calmness during classes _we_ all took together as well as the gloominess and dullness painted in our faces. But this wasn't a lie I felt _empty_ and I hope they feel it to and I hope this nightmare will end soon.

I hope whatever is happen right now is just and _illusion_ and I am just dreaming, but it is not so I have to make this right I am going to at least try, because we still have dreams to achieve.

The last bell rang for the day through the empty halls which was soon filled with teenagers who chatted among themselves, but I never did I see there faces nor did I see them for the whole day.

I fastened my pace through the crowded corridors as I finally exited the main doors as I looked around to see if I could catch a glimpse of the oh so familiar faces, but I couldn't even catch glimpse of Mingi which was odd cause no matter where I am I could catch glimpse of him because of his height and lean figure but to my surprise I couldn't find him.

Soon I exited the school grounds and made my way to Hongjoong Hyung's apartment and to my surprise the door was unlocked which I thought was odd cause he never keeps his door unlocked, so I hurriedly mad my way in but soon I was froze in the spot because of what I witnessed, the whole room was a mess all his music sheets were scattered everywhere, his desk was a mess and most importantly his favorite guitar was a ruined and his phone was in the floor shattered but it still seemed to work and it started ringing but it soon ended but messages popped ups saying,

**_Unknown: you better answer your phone or you will face consequences_ **

**_Unknown: seems like you are going to play it the hard way so lets see what happens_ **

I was shocked who was this person why was he sending Hyung such messages but, now I had to find him I had to know where he is right now and if he is safe and unharmed, and I also have to tell others what happened.

As soon as I came out the front door and locked it I met Hyung's landlord who was a a kind old lady was standing outside and was about to come this way but soon enough when she saw me stand in front of the door she asked me,

"Oh Yunho-ya is Hongjoong home now?"

"No aunty he is not here right now..... I also came to meet him did he tell you where he is going ?"

"well he was in a hurry this morning.... he paid me the rent but I had no change to give him but when I told him that I don't have any change with me right now he told me to give it to him later and ran away in a hurry I thought he was late for school so I didn't stop him, didn't you meet him at school though ?"

" Ohhh I see, but I have to go aunty I will tell Hyung that you were worried about him and bring him back to his senses for running away"

"ok dear take care dear."

As I make my toward Seonghwa Hyung's house all I could think about was the messages from the unknown number. As I was walking I heard arguing…

**tbc…**

_**A/N** _

_**Hope you will enjoy this chapter** _   
_**Don't forget to vote and comment about ur thoughts** _

_**Love you my dear lovely's ❤❤❤** _

_**Stay safe, healthy and strong ❤❤❤❤❤** _

_**~Nikki❤~** _


End file.
